The present invention relates to a binder clip and more particularly to a binder clip that includes a pair of opposed gripping means each having a sleeve made of a soft pliable material wherein at least one of the sleeves contains a magnetic component.
Binder clips for securing items are old in the art. Binder clips are frequently used to consolidate several individual pieces of paper. The standard binder clips have opposed gripping means which are rigid and difficult to grip, therefore they may cause discomfort to the individual user. Some forms of binder clips contain a magnetic component so the clip may be attached to any ferrous surface. However, the magnetic binder clips are also made of a rigid material which may cause scrapping or other damage to the metal surface where the binder clip is attached.